La detective del Amor
by Ragdoll Physics
Summary: Cuando Ino despertó, las voces seguían ahí y se sacudió sobre la cama del Hospital con furia, tenía la remota esperanza de que su hipersensibilidad se pasaría con el regalo de la inconciencia del puño misericordioso de Sakura o que se tratara de un mal sueño, pero el puño era a la vez misericordioso y doloroso, y definitivamente no era un sueño. Menciones SaixIno.
1. Flores Malditas

**Música inspiradora:** Utopía Soundtrack

* * *

 **La detective del amor**

 **1**

* * *

— _¿Quién te crees que eres, perra estúpida?_

— _Ven acá, rubia de porquería, ¿acaso quieres que me muera? ¡Riégame de una buena vez!_

— _Morirás sola, fracasada, solo que en lugar de gatos estás rodeada de flores. ¡Perdedora!_

—¡Cállense!

—Ino, nadie está hablando.

La rubia se sobresaltó cuando la voz de Sakura se escuchó como un grito horroroso que harían reventar sus tímpanos y la florista se aguantó las ganas de taparse las orejas con las manos porque ya tenía claro que el papel de esquizofrénica lo estaba haciendo demasiado bien. Y la mirada preocupada de Sakura así se lo hacía saber.

—Yo… —comenzó Ino con esa mirada de loca que había adquirido luego de una maratónica sesión de interrogatorios que había efectuado en el Cuartel de la División de Inteligencia. Veintitrés horas después la habían despachado a su hogar por un cuadro ansioso y trastornos del sueño con la esperanza que su sobrecarga mental se atenuara pero sus síntomas solamente estaban comenzando.

Tenten había reportado verla hablando en la florería, asegurando que no había ningún alma en el interior de la tienda y se permitió mirarla a través de la vitrina hasta convencerse de que la loca no era ella. Ino le hablaba al aire como si estuviera aburrida de respirarlo y sin esperárselo, fue testigo de cómo comenzaba a destrozar flores con rabia, primero quitándole los pétalos y las hojas a puñados y después destrozando los tallos aunque tuvieran espinas. Tanta fue la locura que Tenten no vio mejor solución que llamar asistencia médica.

Para cuando llegaron la señorita Shizune y Sakura, la tienda era un desastre colorido. El suelo tenía una alfombra de pétalos, salpicados de maceteros rotos y tierra de hojas esparcidas al azar. Ambas tardaron un momento en entender lo que estaban viendo y la única explicación que le pudieron sacar a Ino fue una tontería.

«Se lo merecían por perras», había dicho Ino con la mirada perdida y Shizune ordenó que se la llevaran al Hospital por presentar un terrible cuadro de estrés post traumático.

— _No puedes decirles que nos escuchas, ¡pensarás que estás loca!_

—¡Shh! —mandó a callar a esa maldita rosa blanca con un siseo para que pasara desapercibido para su amiga pero no fue así. Sakura frunció los labios, mucho más asustada que antes.

—Ino… —le llamó su amiga a punto de llorar—, ¿qué es lo que te sucede?

— _¡Dile que estás demente!_ —le gritó con burla un jazmín a un lado de la rosa blanca y ella y el lilium la acompañaron en la risa. Las ganas de destrozar el ramo de flores que le habían colocado dulcemente en su mesa de noche volvieron a atacarla con fuerza pero otro diálogo entró en su mente para descolocarla.

— _Ino, estás asustándome…, jamás pensé que un Yamanaka pudiera volverse…_

—Volverse qué, Sakura —preguntó molesta la rubia y la médico abrió los ojos a más no poder, meditando la posibilidad de que hubiera cometido el error de pensar en voz alta—. Escuché lo que dijiste: jamás pensaste que un Yamanaka pudiera volverse loco. ¿Acaso eso era lo que querías decir?

—Pero yo no dije…, ¿cómo fue que supiste?

—Lo escuché claramente —le dijo la demente con los ojos de una poseída y una voz que necesitaba un exorcista con urgencia—, lo dijiste, ¡dijiste que estaba loca!

—Yo no…

—¡Sí!

— _Mierda, esto no está pasando_ … —pensó nuevamente su mejor amiga y la otra abrió los ojos mientras gritaba con la boca cerrada el qué—. _Ino, ¿es que acaso puedes escuchar lo que pienso?_ —le preguntó sin siquiera hablar y de súbito, la rubia se quedó tiesa y callada—. _Repite lo que digo, si es que logras escucharme. ¿Lista?_ —Ino asintió y Sakura se puso muy pálida—. _Un cerdo se fugó al monte._

—Un cerdo se fugó al monte —repitió con una frialdad que dio miedo, incluso a ella misma y el veredicto fue claro—. Oh, Dios mío, sí estoy loca —reflexionó llevando la vista hacia la cama, completamente devastada y tras unos momentos de calma, se cubrió las orejas con los puños para dejar de escuchar. Sakura intentó no pensar para no perturbarla más de lo que ya estaba pero simplemente no podía parar de hacerlo. Pensaba en que pensaba, pensaba en que debía dejar de pensar y pensaba y pensaba. Al final, Sakura decidió concentrarse en algo que la haría dejar de hablar en su inconsciente y se vio a sí misma haciendo lo mismo que hacía Ino, sólo que no sólo se tapaba las orejas con las manos, sino que también cantaba una canción casi gritando, y si se equivocaba o decía algo incoherente, simplemente seguía porque tenía la mente en función apagada.

Ino dejó de alejar los pensamientos de las personas que pasaban por el corredor cercano y en lo que decía la Sakura mental para concentrarse en lo que la última gritaba y trató de hacerla parar, pero su volumen impidió que la rosada la oyera y terminó siendo el blanco de una pantufla y todo volvió al silencio habitual, con uno que otro pensamiento de las personas que fueron a mirar el pequeño incidente con la canción mal cantada.

—¡No seas estúpida! —le gritó Ino después de despachar a la gente con la otra pantufla que le quedaba y quedaron solas en la habitación a puerta cerrada—. Si quedo sorda no vas a impedir que siga escuchando lo que dice el resto. ¡Se supone que yo soy la loca ahora! ¡No tú!

—¡Estaba intentando ayudarte! —le gritó de vuelta la médico, mientras le lanzaba la pantufla que le había aventado antes e iba a buscar la otra, que había caído más cerca de la salida. Ino se cubrió la cara con los brazos.

—¡Detente!

—¡No seas una llorona!

—¡Deténganse las dos! —les gritó la recién llegada para luego sonrojarse, Shizune no estaba acostumbrada a detener ese tipo de escándalo, para eso siempre estaba la señora Tsunade pero ella estaba en unas termas muy lejos en ese momento—. ¡Esto es un hospital! ¡Pensé que eso lo tenían claro ustedes dos!

Ambas miraron hacia abajo diciendo al unísono lo mucho que lo lamentaban y Shizune respiró más tranquila al tiempo que cerraba la puerta de la habitación para darles más privacidad y se les acercó con sólo sus tacones haciendo ruido ahí. Bueno, y los pensamientos de los curiosos, de la señorita Shizune y Sakura hacían otros ruidos en la cabeza de Ino.

—Y bien, alguna de las dos me dirá lo que está pasando aquí —les dijo a las chicas con la voz dura pero fingida y en su mente rezaba algo distinto: — _Oh, Dios, ¿qué estoy haciendo? No tengo madera de directora del Hospital, estas niñas tienen más personalidad que yo, ¿cómo es que las pondré en su lugar si lloraré si me gritan?_

—Señoria Shizune, ¡Ino está…!

—Lo sé, Sakura —la interrumpió con la voz suavizada, como si no quisiera perturbar a la enferma—, ya estoy enterada del…, incidente de la tienda —replicó la morena como para que Ino no se diera por aludida pero todo lo que maquinaba en su mente, la rubia podía escucharlo incluso antes de que Shizune se decidiera a decirlas—. _Pobre Ino, todos están comentándolo…_

—¡No estoy loca! —gritó la aludida tras leer ese último pensamiento y como nadie había mencionado nada más, quedó como no quería quedar, como a la loca que se le habían ido las cabras al monte, la que le susurraban los duendes al oído, la esquizofrénica, a la que se le caían los tornillos.

—No, señorita Shizune, no es lo que piensa. Bueno, puede que sí… Al parecer Ino quedó sensible y ahora puede leer los pensamientos del resto con tan sólo estar cerca —explicó Sakura muy asustada y Shizune asintió muchas veces con la intención de calmarla pero cuando digirió las palabras, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, ruborizándose a tal punto que comenzó a transpirar.

—Espera, ¿qué? ¿Ino puede qué…? —La señorita Shizune se volvió hacia la rubia con la mirada asustada y retrocedió unos pasos cubriéndose la boca con una mano—. _Oh, no, Ino sabrá lo que hice esta semana, no puede ser…, lo que hice ayer, todo eso que Yamato me…_

—Señorita Shizune, ¡por favor! No podré saberlo si no lo piensa, ¡tranquilícese! —intentó calmar la rubia a la morena, pensando en que debería ser al revés—. ¡No! ¡No es su culpa que el capitán Yamato la haya llevado a comer y que haya pensado que el olor a puerco era medianamente delicioso! ¡No lo comió y no es pecado haber pensado aquello! ¡Y Sakura, deja de pensar en lo que piensa Shizune!

Tras aquellos griteríos incluso la mente de Ino estaba callada y la compostura de Shizune volvió a su cuerpo como una máscara de seriedad. Se acercó a ella ante la mirada de las dos y le acarició el cabello con una sola mano, mientras que con la otra buscaba algo en su bolsillo, totalmente visible para Ino.

—Esto no puede seguir, Ino. Es algo que está mal y te traerá problemas después. Como dormir o desenvolverte en la vida cotidiana —le explicó con la suavidad de un médico hacia su paciente y su mano dejó de buscar. Ino no podía dejar de mirar ese bolsillo no pensante imaginándose qué cosa sacaría de ahí—. Iré a buscar a alguno de los miembros más antiguos de tu Clan ahora, ¿sí? Alguien debe saber cómo remediarlo —sonrió.

—Señorita Shizune, lo que sea que tenga ahí, no es necesario…

—Ino, sólo te haré dormir, escuchar tantas cosas te estresará —le dijo mientras intentaba apuñalarla con una aguja embebida en alguna toxina pero la rubia detuvo su brazo con sus manos y la aguja se enterró imaginariamente en sus ojos—, ¡no te resistas! ¡Sakura, ayúdame!

—¡Pero yo no tengo nada…!

—¡Ya sabes qué hacer! —le ordenó forcejeando con Ino para que la dejara adormecer y Sakura se aterró y le confesó indirectamente a Ino que no sabía qué hacer a través de sus pensamientos—. ¡Sakura!

Un puñetazo dejó inconsciente a Ino de manera más eficaz que la toxina de Shizune y ambas se quedaron mirando a la mentalista sin decir ninguna palabra, hasta que la morena pinchó apenas el brazo de Ino con su aguja como si fuera un zancudo.

—Quería que la sujetaras —le confesó la señorita Shizune con un poco de culpa—, la toxina le ayudará para el dolor.

* * *

Cuando Ino despertó, las voces seguían ahí y se sacudió sobre la cama del Hospital con furia, tenía la remota esperanza de que su hipersensibilidad se pasaría con el regalo de la inconciencia del puño misericordioso de Sakura o que se tratara de un mal sueño, pero el puño era a la vez misericordioso y doloroso, y definitivamente no era un sueño.

—Me alegra que despertaras, Ino. Cuando llegué a la Aldea me informaron que te dio un ataque de ansiedad y que te habían traído al Hospital —la saludó el inexpresivo de su novio desde un lado de la cama y lo observó con los ojos de una persona que ve una aparición.

—No te escuché —le dijo Ino absorta, sin explicar que se refería a la audición mental y no la sensorial.

—Es porque no he hecho ruido mientras dormías ni he pensado absolutamente nada porque Sakura me lo advirtió —explicó con calma para luego sonreír—. Me dijeron que ahora puedes leerle los pensamientos a la gente con tan solo estar cerca. Te volviste aún más poderosa que antes, bonita.

—¡No! Es una pesadilla, Sai, no entiendes. Puedo escuchar todo lo que la gente piensa, ¡todo! —Pero Sai simplemente le asentía, quedando todavía más convencido de que era un poder y no una maldición. Ino intentó abordar entonces su explicación de otra manera y se le acercó a Sai como si le confesara un crimen terrible—. Todo lo que decimos tiene un porcentaje de mentira asociado pero no lo que pensamos, Sai. No podré estar con nadie sin que saber exactamente lo que piensan de mí, estaré invadiendo la privacidad del resto, ¡y sus pensamientos no me dejan tranquila! Es como si estuviera en una habitación con mucho ruido, ¿cómo podré llevar una vida normal así?

— _No podrás_ —le susurró una voz dulce y lejana. Ino enseguida inspeccionó a la mesita de noche que tenía una sencilla lámpara, un botón para llamar a las enfermeras y un ramillete de flores perfumadas de jazmín y las indeseables que rezaban el mucho amor que le tenía Sai se rieron como pequeños duendes malignos.

—¿Quién trajo esto? —preguntó Ino con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Pensé que te gustaría despertar con su aroma dulce —respondió Sai e Ino se cruzó de brazos con los ojos cerrados.

—Hazme un favor y bótalas —ordenó con un tanto de enfado y Sai la miró sin comprender—, sólo hazlo. Me hará sentir mejor.

— _No te atreverías_ —le advirtió el ramillete mientras era sujetado por el artista y la llevaba con el hasta el basurero pero Ino lo detuvo y le señaló la ventana. Si la dejara en el basurero seguiría escuchándola—. _¡Déjame! No hablaré más, lo prometo. ¡Zorraaaaaaaa!_

Por primera vez Ino se vio sonriendo cuando el pobre arreglo floral gritaba y gritaba en su caída libre y sus lamentos se fueron apagando con cada metro que avanzaba para abajo. Sai miró por la ventana hasta que su víctima estuvo tirada en el suelo, luego se volteó hasta su novia.

—¿Acaso ya no te gustan las flores?

—Las escucho también —respondió con un tanto de reserva—, y ellas son unas zorras conmigo. No sabía que las flores podrían odiar a las floristas.

—Bueno, tiene sentido, las arrancas de sus raíces y las atas con listones, las envuelves en mortajas de papel y las vendes para que mueran lentamente hasta que se marchitan.

—No tenías que decirlo de esa manera. —El sólo hecho de escucharlo de ese modo hacía de la florería una carnicería, o mejor dicho una _floricería_ —. De todas formas, ¿cómo es que no puedo oírte pensar?

—Ya te lo dije, bonita, Sakura me dijo que no lo hiciera para no perturbarte. Así que no pienso.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿No piensas en nada durante tanto tiempo?

—Así es. —Ante la sorpresa de Ino, Sai le alisó la sábana con la que ella se cubría e inmediatamente la rubia se recostó de vuelta sobre la cama para dejarse arropar—. Hablé con uno de tus tíos cuando estabas…, durmiendo.

—Inconsciente por el puño del olvido de Sakura querrás decir —lo interrumpió con un bufido y Sai simplemente sonrió.

—Inconsciente, entonces —repitió como para complacerla y luego continuó—. Lo que nos ha dicho es que ustedes los Yamanaka pueden quedar muy sensibles a la mente cuando están expuestos mucho a su técnica y me ha contado de las veces con sólo tocar a las personas ha experimentado a los mismos síntomas tuyos. Ahora bien, tus poderes han ido más allá de un simple roce y lo haces simplemente sin necesidad de usar tu tacto.

—¿Y eso significa que…? ¿Cómo puedo remediarlo?

—Significa que eres más sensible que el resto de tu Clan. Tienes más capacidad sensorial que los demás, Ino —le respondió feliz y la rubia se desesperó—. No sabemos cómo remediarlo pero nos ha recomendado que dejemos que el tiempo lo solucione. Así, al menos, lo han solucionado tus pares. —Al verle su cara de decepción infinita, Sai intentó por otro ángulo—. Según mis libros todas las situaciones negativas tienen algo positivo que puedes aprovechar. Piensa en algo en lo que pueda ser útil tu «maldición».

* * *

Sai la escoltó a su casa esa misma tarde. Tanto Shizune como Sakura estuvieron de acuerdo de darle el alta cuando fue obvio que no podrían hacer absolutamente nada además de darle sedantes y dejarla inconsciente para que no le viniera otro ataque de histeria. Su diagnóstico final tampoco fue muy satisfactorio pero dejaron por escrito en los informes que Ino había llegado al Hospital luego de sufrir un colapso nervioso postraumático tras las largas sesiones de interrogatorios por los que había pasado. Al menos sonaba bien y ambas convinieron que de haber estado la señora Tsunade en servicio, el informe médico simplemente hubiese rezado «demencia.»

—¿Estás bien, Ino? —cuestionó el artista mientras cruzaban una avenida concurrida y la florista sufrió una inconveniente crisis de pánico cuando escuchó el sinfín de pensamientos que tenían las personas al unísono—, quizás deberíamos haber esperado hasta la noche para salir.

Pero Ino simplemente estrechó con más fuerza su mano y Sai pudo sentir el sudor del pánico en su palma.

—Sólo sigamos —le pidió con los ojos bien apretados, intentando alejar las imágenes mentales que le venían—, no podré tolerar un viaje de vuelta —confesó quejumbrosamente al recibir un par de pensamientos pornográficos de ella misma, ejecutando posiciones que jamás habría imaginado, con trajes de mal gusto e incluso dejando que le lamieran el glóbulo ocular. Si bien ninguno de los hombres que la miraban con sigilo tenía una conducta que los delatara como depravados mentales cuando la veían pasar, para Ino era exactamente igual que le gritaran piropos asquerosos en medio de la calle.

— _¡Miren a esa chica! ¡Qué buen par de piernas! ¿A qué hora abren, preciosa?_

— _Quién es tu ginecólogo, niña, para lamerle las…_

—¡Ahh!

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Sai, deteniéndose en mitad de la calle pero Ino lo tironeó para que continuaran y en su huida frenética la rubia empujó a una mujer sin querer. El pálido de su novio pidió el perdón que Ino no podía dar debido a su ceguera mental pero la chica simplemente masculló arreglándose el bolso en el hombro antes de darles la espalda con una arruga acentuada en el entrecejo.

— _Zorra maldita_ —la oyó decir a la malnacida—, _¿qué te vio tu novio, mastodonte ciego?_

Si bien Ino se enfadó muchísimo, no se detuvo en su carrera por llegar a la paz mental que suponía su casa. Como Sai parecía llevar muy bien el no pensar, estar con él era exactamente igual que estar sola, estaría bien acompañada, aunque se sentía un tanto inquieta al no escuchar sinceramente lo que pensaba. ¿Qué pensaba Sai de ella? ¿La creía un mastodonte ciego?

—En primer lugar, no eres un mastodonte, eres una humana. Y en segundo lugar, no estás ciega. ¿Quién te ha dicho eso, bonita?

En todo el tramo a su casa, se toparon con muchos conocidos e Ino se enteró lo mucho que Inuzuka Hana odiaba a Shinarui Genma, eterno exnovio que habitaba en su mente aunque su ruptura se remontara hacía muchos años atrás. Que a pesar de que Genma tenía la fama de ser un mujeriego por excelencia y que contaban leyendas de sus habilidades amatorias, sus pensamientos estaban lejos de ser los de un hombre nacido para complacer a las mujeres de la villa y más allá. Su mente estaba poblada de bromas pesadas, pereza, informes pendientes que dejaba pendientes por siempre y más pereza. Incluso cuando la saludó al pasar a su lado, su cerebro simplemente maquinó las frases «hija de Inoichi» y «altoparlante mental». ¿Acaso no era lo suficientemente bella para que Genma la considerara como su próxima víctima? Del compañero de Genma, el capitán Raidô y con quien había cumplido un par de misiones en su equipo, supo que la consideraba una chica muy bonita y sus pensamientos hacia ella la hicieron mirarlo de una forma que lo hizo sentirse notoriamente incómodo.

Más adelante, se enteró del crimen serial cometido recurrentemente por una mesera de su restorán favorito de toda la Aldea y decidió que jamás volvería a comer ahí dado que la chica en cuestión escupía en los refrescos de los clientes que le caían mal, y la rubia recordaba perfectamente que la había recriminado un par de veces por tonterías. Un par de esas mismas veces había probado su saliva y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

El capitán Yamato se quedó conversando brevemente con ellos porque cuando Sai le comentó del problema de Ino, Yamato la miró como si fuera la mismísima peste y se dio a la fuga lo más rápido posible diciéndose lo siguiente.

— _Mierda, la chica lee las mentes, ¿habrá escuchado lo que pensaba antes?_ —Sí lo había escuchado ciertamente, se estaba recitando diálogos del libro favorito de Kakashi—. _¡Oh, no! ¡Le dirá a Shizune que comí cerdo antes de juntarme con ella ayer!_

Y así fue conociendo los secretos oscuros y obscenos del resto hasta que llegaron a su casa. Sai, como si fuera un esposo diligente, la acompañó hasta su cama para arroparla mientras él le preparaba una sopa caliente, el remedio culinario para las enfermedades según sus libros aunque no tuviera nada que ver con su psiquis y claramente, no curara su demencia mental. Acostada en la penumbra y mirando el techo, pensó en lo último que Sai le había aconsejado en el Hospital. El chisme era su _hobby_ y según su filosofía de vida, el chisme era bueno para conocer al resto. Así fue como fue maquinando con rapidez y hasta creó a la «Detective del Amor», ¿algún problema amoroso? ¿Quieres saber si realmente te ama? ¡Yo soy la solución a tus problemas!

Una risa le brotó fácilmente de su interior y se estuvo riendo cerca de un minuto porque estaba segura que se haría millonaria con su nueva idea. Lo estaba planeando todo, entablaría conversaciones con sus potenciales clientas para ofrecerles su servicio y luego difundiría el rumor de que estaría atendiendo casos en un callejón oscuro, para salvaguardar su identidad. Y lo mejor de todo era que no la llamarían a misiones hasta que su problema de sensibilidad mental se solucionara, por lo que disponía de todo el tiempo del universo para poder ejercer su profesión oculta, dejando a Sai a cargo de la Florería Yamanaka para suplir sus ausencias.

Siguió riéndose cuando todo comenzó a cobrar sentido y hasta le sonó un tanto maquiavélica, pero eso no la detuvo al momento de seguir riendo y Sai se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta para estudiarla en silencio. Ni siquiera cuando la analizaba, pensaba.

—¿De qué te ríes? —le preguntó él mientras entraba y para Ino fue claro que Sai decía lo que pensaba y así se ahorraba el pensar. Además de que tenía un poder de concentración inhumano.

Ino saltó de la cama para correr a su encuentro sin decir nada y lo abrazó efusivamente sabiendo que él se las arreglaría para no quemarla con la sopa—" _remedio para el alma"._

—¿Qué es lo que piensas de mí?

—Esa es una pregunta demasiado general, Ino, además sabes que estoy haciendo lo posible de no pensar.

—¡Oh! —suspiró ella mientras se mecía sujeta de su cuello con los ojos cerrados, enamorada. Algo de ese amor que ella sentía debía retribuírselo al mundo en forma de chismes serviciales, se convenció. Sai sabía cocinar, era limpio, no tenía traumas atroces que lo empujaban en la senda de la venganza ni era un asocial; aunque sí tenía problemas con sus filtros a la hora de hablar, sus obscenidades a veces la hacían reír—. Deberíamos casarnos —le dijo de pronto y abrió sus ojos ante su divagación no meditada.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué? No dije nada. ¿Acaso dije algo? —se separó de él para volver a la cama como una niña buena y por más que leyó la mente de su novio lo único que logró resultó ser la misma información que le daría la mente de un cadáver. Ahora le molestaba el que fuera tan bueno no pensando.

—Dijiste que…

—¡No! ¡No quiero escuchar! ¡No estoy escuchando! —gritoneó ella con las manos en las orejas más avergonzada de lo que pensaba que estaría y tomó la precaución de cerrar los ojos para no leer accidentalmente los labios de él. Y para evitarse el drama de que alguna palabra díscola llegara a atravesar la barrera física de sus dedos, Ino comenzó a cantar la misma canción que Sakura había utilizado con ella en el Hospital.

— _Dijiste que deberíamos casarnos_ —pensó él para saltarse todas sus barreras auditivas y llegar directo a su mente. Ino se cruzó de brazos al no encontrar ninguna pantufla arrojable cerca.

—Oh, claro, así que ahora puedes pensar, ¿no? Creí que estabas haciendo el gran esfuerzo de no pensar por mí pero ya veo que no lo es tanto porque lo hiciste de todas maneras —regañó ella mientras Sai le extendía la bandeja con la sopa, cuchara, servilletas y una galleta de cereales para untar. Todo bien ordenado, incluso más ordenado de lo que ella misma lo hubiese hecho—. No quiero tu sopa.

—Pensé para que me oyeras, Ino.

—Me traicionaste, Sai —exageró ella—. ¿Y si sabes lo que dije por qué no me respondes? ¡Respóndeme!

—Bueno..., sí, Ino. Casémonos.

—¿Enserio? —gritó ella pero pronto se arrepintió—. ¡Oh! Lo lamento, no quería ser la que lo pidiera así que te borraré la memoria.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Estás siendo machista, Ino, no tengo por qué ser yo el que…

—No es romántico, Sai. Adiós. —Y lo tocó con el índice sobre la frente para que el chico olvidara su propuesta de matrimonio, técnica que usaba recurrentemente en el Cuartel de Interrogaciones. Sai demoró unos segundos en volver a prestarle atención y que el efecto raro de la supresión mental pasara.

—¿Acaso me borraste la mente? —le preguntó él mirando la entrada y su posición actual a un lado de la cama, sin recordar cómo se había trasladado instantáneamente. Ino se llevó la cuchara colmada de sopa a la boca mientras Sai se acariciaba la cabeza.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo crees que te haría eso, mi amor? —cuestionó inocentemente y volvió a su sopa—. Te quedó exquisita, Sai, es una suerte que supieras copiarla del restorán, descubrí que la chica me escupe en los refrescos así que no volveremos nunca más allí.

Pero Sai seguía sintiendo la cabeza extraña.

—¿Me has borrado la memoria antes?

—¡Jamás!

* * *

 **Nota de la Autorísima:** _Ragdoll Physics Entretaintment proudly presents_ el primer no-oneshot SaixIno _sort of_ de la vida :D Pero en realidad no fue pensado como tal, quería que fuera un long shot pero me fui por las ramas, mi barra de estupidez creció enormemente y no vi la luz al final del tunel así que lo corté para sentirme bien conmigo misma y tener la alegría de leer un par de reviews jajajajajaja pero no es presión, si no quieren dejar un review no se sientan mal, con su hit me basta... si, me basta. Again, sin presiones jajajajaja :)

Lo de Ino siendo capaz de leer pensamientos no tengo idea cómo empezó, creo que primero fue que escuchaba a las flores y después subió a nivel DIOS xD todo fue escrito en tono bien idiota y me ayudé en un principio en el soundtrack de la serie inglesa Utopia porque es bien demente ajajaja si pueden leer los siguientes capítulos (o capítulo) sería fantástico xD Aquí estoy inspirada brígidamente en la historia de mi hermana Sybilla "La Reina de los Fracasados", para los que no la han leído (léanla) le hago muchas referencias, por ejemplo, a Yamato-Shizune; a la capacidad de los Yamanaka de borrar la mente y su uso indiscriminado jaja y un gran etc. Te ami, hermaniwi del mal. No recuerdo qué más, sólo que la última escena la escribí sin pudores, puede que en otra ocasión la hubiera obviado por su carga cursi-idiota jaja

Sin más, espero que la disfruten, no esperen capítulo(s) seguido(s) porque debo esperar a que mi ridiculez esté al máximo jaja pero aviso desde ya que MÁXIMO tendrá tres capítulos y mínimo, bueno, dos, bleh.

Muchos besos ragdollozos, sean felices siendo imbéciles y fracasados, adiós. RP.


	2. Hombres de aluminio

_Como algunos habrán sabido, este documento de este capítulo se corrompió cuando conecté el pendrive en un puerto USB medio malo, ¡no lo hagan! Me costó mucho montarlo de nuevo cuando no pude recuperar el archivo original, de hecho siento que salió menos gracioso como su versión anterior pero espero que sea suficiente para ustedes. Gracias por la espera._

* * *

 **La detective del amor**

 **Capítulo 2**

"Hombres de Aluminio"

* * *

Sai empujó la puerta interior que daba a la Florería y tuvo que usar más fuerza de la que esperaba para poder entrar. Nadie había entrado a la tienda desde el primer incidente de Ino y el desorden que ella misma había causado seguía igual como lo habían dejado. La puerta estaba trabada por la tierra de hojas y los maceteros rotos que se esparcían por casi todo el suelo de la Florería; hojas y flores marchitas le daban un tono ácido al aire encerrado, y las pocas plantas que habían sobrevivido estaban en muy malas condiciones.

El primer pensamiento de Sai al encontrarse ahí fue qué le dirían las flores si él pudiera oírlas.

—Lamento que Ino les haya hecho esto… —les dijo de pronto a las sobrevivientes y apretó los labios sin saber qué más decir—, si tan sólo fueran más amables con ella…, y ella también, por supuesto.

El pálido desistió de cualquier otro acto de diplomacia entre las flores y su novia cuando recordó que no sabría su respuesta sino llevaba a Ino, cosa que no quería hacer todavía. La rubia seguía «tocada» por la locura. Desde que había decidido crear a su alterego detective, Ino no había parado de llenar un sinfín de libretas con los movimientos de las personas que sus clientes pagaban por seguir. Ya había logrado romper cinco matrimonios, tres compromisos y descubierto media docena de infieles sin alma. Incluso él la había ayudado rastreando y siguiendo a sujetos cuando salían del perímetro seguro que Sakura y Shizune habían cercado para Ino. Le tenían terminantemente prohibido salir de las vecindades de su hogar, teniendo como límite dos cuadras de distancia a la redonda. Así la rubia podía recuperarse en casa sin que le negaran el ir de compras al mercado y tomar un té en una cafetería que por suerte había quedado dentro del perímetro seguro.

Sai también la había abastecido de las libretas que ella utilizaba para monitorear y resolver conspiraciones, cosa que parecía inocente al principio pero que después lo tenían preocupado cuando la rubia le había pedido la tercera libreta en dos semanas. Llevado por la preocupación, indagó en los manuscritos comenzando por el primero. A simple vista no tenía nada malo, Ino apuntaba el nombre de la clienta como título y llenaba de descripciones de la relación con el implicado, las hipótesis del caso y los pasos a seguir; todo con letra manuscrita ordenada y bonita. Después agregaba su investigación, adjuntaba los informes de Sai y finalizaba con su resolución; anotando el destino de la pareja si llegaba a saberlo. A Sai le pareció profesional por más que se tratara de algo tan calumniador.

La segunda libreta comenzaba de la misma manera que la primera pero cerca del medio la letra comenzaba a tener trazos más rápidos y descuidados, Ino ya no usaba el espacio adecuadamente y el desorden era evidente en las últimas páginas. Tenía números al parecer azarosos anotados en páginas no consecutivas, frases sin coherencia y una palabra se repetía con más frecuencia hacia el final. Con el ceño fruncido cerró la segunda libreta y miró con recelo la tercera, esa que recién estaba comenzando y que, aunque idéntica a las otras, tenía un aura de demencia que podía respirarlo.

Sin sentirse abrumado por el desorden, agrupó las plantas sobrevivientes o moribundas con esperanzas de recuperación sobre el mesón de la caja registradora y cuando hubo acabado con su primera tarea, tomó una escoba y barrió escombros y tierra de hojas. Reparó las estanterías rotas, limpió las ventanas y ventiló la tienda. Para el mediodía, Sai había logrado que la tienda lograra parecerse a su versión anterior y un golpe en la puerta lo hizo detener su labor de restauración. El cabello rosa pastel le fue inconfundible y abrió la puerta clausurada para todo público haciendo la excepción a Sakura. Ambos fueron escuetos en los saludos y se quedaron en silencio al instante, una mirada panorámica de ella le sugirió que buscaba la presencia de Ino y su incómoda habilidad de leer las mentes ajenas.

—¿Dónde está ella? —cuestionó lo que sus ojos verdes ya habían preguntado. Sai notó que traía un bolso en el hombro y un aroma a canela y a clavo se disolvió en el espacio entre sus cuerpos.

—En su habitación —dijo simplemente—, ¿quieres hablar con ella?

Sakura llevó sus pupilas al suelo al vacilar.

—Ino sigue…

—¿Leyendo mentes? —continuó Sai cuando Sakura se negó a decirlo en voz alta, era como un insulto, como si su mal fuera una peste contagiosa—. Me temo que sí pero descuida, hemos estado practicando el ignorar pensamientos…, como cuando uno entra en un lugar ruidoso y selecciona qué escuchar y qué forma parte del ruido ambiental.

—¿Y le está resultando? —dijo Sakura con los ojos bien abiertos y luego encogiéndose de hombros, avergonzada por su propia reacción. A Sai eso no le interesó y por su lado, se encogió de hombros a su vez y desvió la mirada mientras se sacudía las manos entre sí, sacándole la tierra que tenía aún.

—Creo que funciona mejor con muchas mentes a la vez. —Sai hizo una pausa, viéndose cortante pero la verdad era que tenía los números y la frase reiterativa que figuraba en la segunda libreta de Ino, con letra rápida y furiosa—. En fin, ¿quieres verla? Puedo llamarla para que baje, o bien, sube por ti misma. Creo que ya conoces el camino.

Sakura apartó la vista con un tanto de timidez, vacilando otra vez.

—Creo que no…, será en otra oportunidad —aseguró, llevándose las manos al bolso y extrayendo la pieza de repostería que había sido hecha por ella misma como regalo para su amiga—. Creo que le gustará, es una receta de Karui pero con menos calorías. No me he olvidado de sus gustos insípidos —dijo sonriendo genuinamente y Sai aceptó el presente que ya había olido desde que Sakura había llegado. Era un bizcocho sencillo, de tonos oscuros y con los frutos distribuidos desordenadamente dentro y en la corteza de la masa. Al tacto seguía tibio. Sai agradeció con una sonrisa tenue y Sakura volvió a su estado preocupado anterior—. Está bien, ¿verdad?

Sai asintió quedamente y aquello no contentó a Sakura que se sacudió completa y deambuló en la tienda destrozada con ansiedad.

—Cómo es que…, ¿no te…? —Preguntas sin terminar se atoraron en su garganta y chasqueó la lengua—. Me siento mal si no la acompaño en su…, en su «enfermedad.»

—La mente de Ino está ocupada en un nuevo negocio, por así decirlo —explicó Sai notando el peso de la segunda libreta de Ino, guardada en uno de sus bolsillos. La rubia no había notado aparentemente que faltaba uno de sus cuadernos porque Sai había reemplazado el usurpado con otra libreta igual pero sin ningún escrito en sus páginas—. No la he notado perturbada ni deprimida en ningún momento. Está en la sala de estar la mayor parte del tiempo, a veces sale a las bancas a una cuadra de acá para tomar aire fresco y sol. Hace las compras y vuelve. No ha tenido un ataque de histeria como ya debes saber, no se ha pasado al pasillo psiquiátrico del Hospital.

El reporte de Sai bien podía ser de algún espía que había estado estudiando la jornada de una víctima y a Sakura le dio un escalofrío.

—Entonces… —comenzó Sakura sin sentirse cómoda en la Florería, a sabiendas que comenzaría a pensar estupideces que Ino consideraría hirientes si llegara a oírlas, por lo que quiso emprender la huida.

Sai cerró los ojos cuando no pudo evitar que la frase que empezaba en una página y que terminaba muchas más adelante se le apareciera en forma de un pensamiento indeseado. Instintivamente llevó su vista oscura hacia el techo, a donde se encontraba aproximadamente la segunda planta de la estructura vecina, la residencia Yamanaka. ¿Estaría Ino pendiente de su alrededor o estaría sumida en su obsesión de resolver crímenes del amor? Sai apaciguó su cerebro con un poco más de problemas de lo normal y Sakura fue testigo de ese pequeño lapso de drama en su semblante.

—¿Hay algo mal? —cuestionó Sakura, lo más bajo que pudo como si eso fuera a disminuir las posibilidades de que Ino pudiera escucharla mentalmente. Sai negó con la cabeza, tan mecánico como le fue posible y sacó las llaves de la tienda que tenía en el pantalón y caminó sin decir una palabra hasta la puerta.

—¿Te molestaría acompañarme a dar un paseo?

* * *

—¿Sai? —llamó la rubia al bajar el último escalón hacia la planta baja y el silencio le respondió en lugar de su novio—. ¿Cariño? —intentó por segunda vez, sabiendo que tampoco podría rastrearlo a través de sus pensamientos porque había entrado en un estado de meditación absoluta y su mente se encontraba permanentemente en blanco. Ino pensó en rastrearlo con sus poderes sensoriales pero pensó que era muy exagerado y sonrió a la casa vacía, paseándose por los pasillos sólo con calcetines, una polera y ropa interior—«Debe haber salido a recorrer la villa.»

Canturreando una canción se encaminó a la cocina cuando el sonido de golpes en la puerta la hizo devolverse sobre sus pasos para atenderla. Sai jamás dejaba las llaves debido a su personalidad meticulosa por lo que no pudo imaginar quién podría estar buscándola en la puerta de su casa.

Un segundo golpe hizo que Ino apurara la marcha, pidiendo fuerte y claro que ya había escuchado el primer llamado. Oculta tras la madera de la puerta por cómo iba vestida, se asomó un poco para ver que Kiba estaba esperando impaciente junto a un Akamaru que le ladró fuerte pero que su amo le aseguró que era un ladrido cariñoso. Ino, en cambio, no sólo se limitaba a escuchar a las plantas sino que los animales también estaban en su rango de sensibilidad. «Amenazante» era lo que Akamaru había ladrado con todas sus fuerzas. De todas formas, Kiba empujó el gran hocico de su perro para que retrocediera un poco.

—Hola rubia —musitó él con sus labios, «Akamaru nota que tiene algo raro» dijo su mente. Ino tensó los labios y entrecerró los ojos, incapaz de hacer caso omiso a su comentario mental.

—Sabes que estoy con licencia médica, ¿no? No estoy en servicio ahora —dijo Ino mirando hacia los lados, como buscando una anomalía en el ambiente. Un testigo, quizás.

«Qué paranoica», volvió a decir Kiba con la mente, sintiéndose verdaderamente incómodo y la rubia hizo un esfuerzo enorme para no confesar que sabía que él sabía que ella leía las mentes de los demás.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo Kiba poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos en un gesto incómodo—, pero he oído que estás con otros servicios ahora.

Ino se lo quedó mirando largo rato para decidir si tomaba ese trabajo o no, y al fin extendió la palma de la mano hacia él haciendo un gesto para que le pagara y cuando Kiba buscaba los billetes para ponérselos en la mano, Ino miraba a los alrededores en busca de algún vecino chismoso. Kiba sintió como si estuviera comprando algo ilícito, aunque lo era de cierta manera, Ino violaba las normas de ética y privacidad utilizando su estado.

—¿Es suficiente? —preguntó Kiba cuando vio que la rubia contaba el dinero.

—Lo es —dijo seriamente—, ¿una chica? —Kiba asintió con algo de vergüenza—. Llévala a la cafetería cercana en una hora, encuéntrame y siéntala a dos mesas de mí. El informe te lo diré enseguida.

—Gracias —exclamó aliviado el muchacho que de haber sido en otra ocasión se habría controlado un poco más para no entrever su propia emoción.

—Una cosa más —dijo Ino, quitándole la sonrisa de la cara de Kiba—. No hables de este asunto, es secreto. Sólo hablarás si se trata de alguien interesado.

Cerrado el caso, se despidieron cortamente y la rubia se encerró en su casa con la sonrisa que no había mostrado frente a Kiba, formando un abanico con sus billetes y lanzándose aire con olor a éxito a la cara. Esa noche podría invitar a Sai a comer un pastel con café de grano a la cafetería, parecería una cena romántica bastante precaria pero era la única opción que tenía Ino en su reclusión a las dos cuadras a la redonda.

Subió a la planta alta, guardó el dinero en su billetera y se vistió. Tenía previsto ir a caminar por las calles que tenía permitidas, haciendo su ronda diaria. Se había hecho una rutina fácilmente.

—¡Qué hermosas flores! —exclamó Ino con emoción y se acercó a la jardinera que colgaba de una ventana de una vecina. La señora, dueña de la casa y las flores, barría el polvo de la casa hacia afuera cuando la vio acercársele con las manos en la boca. La mujer agradeció el halago como propio y no dudó en entablar una conversación con la muchacha.

—¡Las planté yo misma! Se llaman… —pero la mujer se vio interrumpida de súbito.

—No puedes estar hablando enserio —dijo Ino sin siquiera mirar a la señora mientras acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos una hoja de la planta florecida para quitarle el polvo acumulado, era como si tomara la palma de un niño pequeño. La mujer repasó sus propias palabras, buscando su error u ofensa—. ¿Sakura y Sai juntos? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan chismosa? —Ino rio, dejando la hoja y sonriéndole a sus flores—, ellos son amigos. Sólo amigos. ¿Qué? El sujeto se presentó a la misma hora de siempre pero… ¡espera! ¡Deja sacar mi libreta para anotar…!

—¿Señorita? ¿Está bien usted?

Ino miró hacia la mujer como si no supiera que estaba ahí, y haciendo la mejor actuación que pudo, las manos que buscaban la libreta entre sus pertenencias las llevó inmediatamente a la cabeza para rascarse nerviosamente la piel detrás de la oreja.

—Ah, lo siento —le dijo Ino, vacilante—. Dicen que hablarles a las flores les hace bien, es un hecho. ¡Soy florista…!

La mujer estrujó la escoba al tiempo que fruncía los labios con irritación.

—Señorita —comenzó—, le pediré que se marche.

—Yo sólo…

—Ahora.

Ino asintió apocada y tan lento como pudo, sin romper contacto visual con la mujer, y se inclinó un tanto sobre las flores blancas para que terminaran de susurrarle lo que sólo ella podía escuchar. La señora gritó sabiéndose sobrepasada por su comportamiento extraño y levantó la escoba de tal forma que el pelo quedó arriba y el palo hacia abajo y siguió a Ino dos pasos para asegurarse de que la rubia no volvería a acercarse a su casa.

—¡Llamaré al servicio de salud para que la encierren en un manicomio!

La florista masculló una maldición cuando hubo avanzado media cuadra pero rápidamente cambió su humor y logró sonreír mientras sacaba su libreta y anotaba las siguientes palabras.

«El atentado cambió de fecha, el lugar sigue siendo el mismo. La torre.»

* * *

Sai caminó tan rápido como le fue posible sin salirse de la categoría de caminar y entrar en la de trotar. Sakura lo siguió más tensa que curiosa, viéndose por encima del hombro cada vez que podía, intentando identificar algún ser rubio que estuviera siguiéndolos. «Ino no escucha nada después de la cuadra y media, dos cuadras es seguro», se dijo a sí misma cuando iban por la tercera cuadra. El pálido parecía estar buscando algo entre las calles y de pronto sacó una libreta y pasó varias páginas hasta dar casi con el final. Ahí fue cuando la pelirrosada lo alcanzó y se dio la libertad de ver lo que decían las páginas que Sai leía.

—¿Qué es esto? —cuestionó horrorizada y miró a Sai a los ojos en busca de atención, pero él estaba ocupado descifrando los números. El pálido demoró en responderle.

—¿Has escuchado de la Detective del Amor? Es Ino —le dijo sin cuidar el anonimato que había jurado a Ino. Sakura pasó rápidamente del horror al enfado.

—¡Sabía que era ella! —gritó pateando el suelo—. No quería creerlo porque pensaba que su moral seguía intacta pero no…, esto no se queda así, el consejo de ética tiene que saberlo. La denunciaré, ¡no puede estar lucrando con su crisis postraumática!

Pero Sai no dio indicios de haberla escuchado, simplemente negó con la cabeza, tachando mentalmente un número y dio vuelta en una esquina para empezar la investigación de los números aparentemente azarosos de la libreta de Ino.

—Ino sale a la cafetería a verse con sus clientas, hace una investigación corta y a veces la ayudo siguiendo al sujeto en cuestión —recitó él dejando a un lado la libreta, mirando directamente a los ojos verdes de Sakura—. Al principio pensé que todo estaba bien, incluso le regalé estas libretas y se me ocurrió ver su contenido cuando noté que escribía demasiado en ellas. —Sai abrió la libreta en las primeras páginas, donde todo era todavía normal—. Si te fijas, Ino era muy ordenada y metódica con los casos, y conforme avanzaba su letra comenzó a tener trazos más bruscos y comienzan a aparecer espacios vacíos y dibujos que no entiendo. Ino no es buena dibujando. —Sai pasó páginas muy rápido y Sakura abrió muchos sus ojos cuando pareció que ante ella se proyectaba una película sin sentido y casi lúgubre—. Al final Ino dejó de escribir de casos y comenzó a escribir estas frases y números sin sentido.

—Eso significa que…

—Ino se volvió loca —sentenció su novio con frialdad y Sakura empalideció—, o esto que está escribiendo tiene una razón que no logramos entender.

—Ohh, Sai… —comenzó ella, acongojada—, quizás pueda hablar con la señora Tsunade, internaríamos a Ino y la sedaríamos un tiempo hasta que ella mejore, así no tendrá que lidiar con tantas voces dentro de su cabeza.

—Pero…, ¿qué hay si lo que está escuchando Ino es cierto? ¿Qué pasa si no está loca?

—Podríamos intentar decodificar esto, encontrarle una razón y comprobarlo. Quizás, si vamos directo hacia donde está ella se descompondrá. Hay una razón por la que no te ha confiado este nuevo pasatiempo que está teniendo y por qué simula seguir siendo la detective del amor mientras hace otra cosa más. —Sakura cada vez estaba más convencida de que su amiga estaba teniendo un estrés severo en su cerebro y que debía actuar médicamente rápido, pero tampoco quería alarmar más a Sai de lo que ya estaba—. Mira, esto es lo que haremos —le dijo tocándole el brazo como para inspirarle confianza pero Sai miró esa mano como si estuviera fuera de lugar—, ambos intentaremos dilucidar lo que ella escribe aquí.

—¿Sería prudente pedirle a Shikamaru que nos ayude?

Sakura se sintió un tanto ofendida por su comentario, después de todo, ella había resuelto el examen de Ibiki sin la necesidad de copiar durante sus primeros exámenes _chunnin_. Aun así, lo que diría después lo decía sinceramente.

—Es mejor si menos estemos involucrados. No hables con nadie más de esto, Ino no necesita involucrarse en más problemas o chismes.

* * *

Ino no había pasado ni veinte minutos sentada en la banca a la sombra de un árbol cuando Tenten llegó al lugar. La rubia aparentemente no la había visto ya que estaba ojeando una novela de crimen y la morena tomó asiento en la otra esquina de la banca en completo silencio, y ni siquiera cruzaron miradas.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Tenten con la vista clavada en el frente, aún sin mirar a Ino. La rubia pasó una página suspirando—. ¿Ya sabes las razones?

—Por supuesto —admitió—. La señora Tsunade ya no guarda resentimiento hacia ti desde que entraste accidentalmente a su oficina sin anunciarte. De hecho ya lo considera una anécdota divertida y bromea sobre eso con Iruka cuando está un poco ebria, sabe que eso lo pone nervioso y lo altera. No te equivoques, de esta aventura es él quien la maneja, la señora Tsunade solamente cree que lo tiene domado. —Después de hablar más de lo que era su informe, riéndose por su información. Tenten, sin embargo, reaccionó con desesperación y rompió la ley del hielo que llevaban hasta ese momento.

—¿Y entonces por qué me castiga todavía? ¿Por qué no salgo de la maldita Muralla ni de la entrada de la Aldea? —cuestionó la de los moños, histérica. Ino se encogió de hombros.

—Simplemente se olvidó de ti. Debes ir a pedirle que te cambie, sino no saldrás jamás de esos trabajos.

Tenten bufó un tanto más tranquila pero no menos triste y le extendió unos billetes que tenía preparados en sus bolsillos. Cuando Ino le sonrió y tomó el dinero, Tenten le dio las gracias con un suspiro.

—No te preocupes. Ten —dijo Ino al devolverle un billete de los cuatro que había pagado—, un descuento.

Tenten rio como si estuviera muy cansada pero aceptó el billete pensando que debía correr a la Torre para pedir un traslado, todo escuchado por el poder de Ino, y la rubia no soltó el billete como para retenerla. La morena la miró extrañada.

—He escuchado que en la Academia están pagando muy bien, en el Hospital también… —dijo—, sólo no trabajes en la Torre, ¿sí?

—¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?

—Sólo promételo.

—Está bien —y el billete fue completamente suyo otra vez.

—Una cosa más, ¿podrías dar un mensaje por mí? —Tenten asintió—. Si ves a Naruto dile que ahora es el momento, Hinata lo está esperando. Dile que lo haga cuando vuelvan de cenar, antes de que la vaya a dejar a su casa.

Un guiño de parte de Ino y la morena soltó una carcajada para después hacer un gesto obsceno con los dedos. El dedo índice entrando muchas veces en la circunferencia hecha con el dedo índice y el pulgar de la otra mano. Ino asintió y rieron un rato hasta que Tenten se marchó.

La florista retomó el libro que había dejado de lado para terminar el capítulo que estaba acabando al momento de la llegada de la otra chica. Pasó su dedo índice por las líneas que ya había leído y llegó a las frases finales. El libro decía «… los cráneos se astillaron al estar desprovistos de la carne blanda y sana que habrían tenido las víctimas de no haberse quemado antes de la explosión, y una capa de los huesos se difuminó casi uniformemente por el piso.»

Ino levantó la vista con el semblante vuelto duro como el de una roca, cerró el libro y una brisa meció su pelo platinado con suavidad cuando ella decidió que actuaría rápido.

* * *

Sai esperó sentado sobre un tejado, estando lo suficientemente alejado como para que no lo vieran, pero teniendo una vista privilegiada de las calles que tenía alrededor. Tenía la libreta de Ino en su regazo, había seleccionado las páginas más anómalas, y hecho sus propias anotaciones en otra libreta, intentando resolver el enigma aunque casi todas sus teorías estaban tachadas. Nada servía.

Fatigado, dejó de escribir y se guardó la libreta de su novia al bolsillo, dedicándose a mirar la calle adyacente a la cafetería que Ino solía frecuentar sin caer en la desesperación. Su rectitud natural lo volvía perseverante y no dudaba que llegaría a un buen puerto con la supuesta locura de Ino, el síndrome de leer mentes debería irse en algún momento.

Tenten entró en su cambio de visión y la siguió con la mirada como si se tratara de una hormiga. Pasó un mar de civiles, uno que otro conocido y más de un uniformado desconocido. Kiba junto a una chica también y desaparecieron en donde estaba la cafetería que servía de oficina de la Detective del amor y algo le dijo que esa era una cita de tres.

No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando divisó a Ino y Sai contuvo el deseo de pararse. No debía inmiscuirse y se dijo mentalmente que debía seguir trabajando en el código.

El artista acarició la libreta de Ino sin sacarla de su bolsillo.

Y Sakura apareció entonces, negándole la entrada a la cafetería a la rubia y pronto comenzaron a discutir.

* * *

—¡Un momento ahí, Ino! —ordenó Sakura a la rubia mientras le tomaba del brazo y la chica se tensó pensando que le arrancaría el brazo si forcejeaba. Aun así, Ino se mostró molesta—. Tengo que hablar contigo, ¡ahora!

—¡Sakura! ¿Qué es todo este escándalo? —preguntó Ino, sacudiéndose un poco y fijando la vista en su mejor amiga, quien negó el contacto visual y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sujetando el papel de aluminio que tenía enrollado como una artesanía mística. Ino explotó en ira—. Y qué mierda es ese sombrero estúpido que llevas —pero tan pronto como lo dijo, comprendió que era un sombrero de papel aluminio que servía para bloquear pensamientos. Ino no supo si reír o llorar, por lo que se puso seria y entrecerró los ojos, a su parecer esa baratija no serviría de nada—. ¡Sácate esa estupidez de encima!

—No puedes obligarme —respondió Sakura, más calmada y esquiva, sujetando el sombrero que resbalaba sobre su pelo sedoso cada vez que se movía muy brusco. El prototipo aún necesitaba arreglos—. Es contra de la moral y las buenas costumbres leerle la mente la gente, Ino. ¡Es por eso que he venido a detenerte!

La garganta de la rubia se aflojó para dejar escapar una carcajada enrarecida, medio nerviosa, cuando escuchó las palabras de Sakura y cómo la multitud de gente comenzaba a amontonarse a su alrededor ante el griterío. Ino negó con la cabeza suavemente mientras se disponía a hacer caso omiso, antes de que le arruinaran el negocio secreto, dispuesta a entrar a la cafetería para trabajar en el asunto de Kiba.

Alguien le bloqueaba el paso y la gente de la cafetería miraba la detención ciudadana en curso. Incluso su cliente perruno con su futura novia miraban sorprendidos.

—¡Oh, por favor! —gritó cuando vio que la persona que tenía al frente también llevaba un sombrero de aluminio—. ¿Enserio? ¿Realmente creen que con esa porquería de cocina van a detenerme?

Sus palabras asustaron a la gente más cercana, los más miedosos fueron los primeros en huir, y el ejército de los sombreros de aluminio dieron un paso hacia atrás por mera seguridad. Ino se sintió más avergonzada que enfadada.

Sakura se armó de valor cuando su grupo del centro médico flaqueó y la florista la miró con la cara fruncida de la desesperación cuando la vio venir.

—Anda —le dijo Ino—, ven acá, porque eso es lo que quieres, ¿no? ¿Saltar sobre mí, hacerme una llave para inmovilizarme y llevarme a psiquiatría?

Un hombre de aluminio pegó un grito y la apuntó con un dedo.

—¡Leyó el plan! ¡Rápido! ¡A ella! —vociferó él mientras se iba contra ella y dos de sus compañeros lo secundaron.

—¡Deténganse! —alcanzó a decir Ino antes de ser tacleada y se le llenara la boca de tierra.

—¡Los dispositivos están fallando! ¡Inmovilícenla!

—¡Sakura! —gritó Ino apelando a su amistad, pero la aludida sólo veía la operación desde lejos. La rubia pataleó en el suelo y cuando tuvo la oportunidad, tomó un sombrero de aluminio y lo lanzó lejos. Aquello fue bastante efectivo porque el médico se apartó enseguida de ella y con las manos en la cabeza, intentaba dar con el objeto que había perdido como si fuera un chaleco antibalas—. ¡Sí! ¡Puedo leer tu mente ahora! —dijo con la voz de villana aunque estuviera segura que podría leerla con el sombrero de aluminio, simplemente quería hacerlos flaquear.

—¡No! —gritó el hombre retrocediendo.

—Oh, sí, vives con tu madre y tienes treinta y ocho años. —El sujeto salió corriendo y se perdió en la esquina. Miró a los otros con ojos de poseída y fue suficiente para que dejaran de apretarla contra el suelo—. ¿Quién más? —Un grito colectivo y breve se escuchó—. Hueles pantaletas sucias, te comes los mocos, no tienes sexo hace un año —enumeró y uno a uno se fueron yendo despavoridos. Sólo quedaba la comandante de los hombres de aluminio y la más feroz.

Se miraron largamente, Ino se logró poner de pie y sacudir su ropa de polvo. Ninguna alma espectadora respiró en los cinco segundos que se quedaron quietas esperando que la otra actuara o dijese algo.

—Ino…

—Sakura… —respondió y se permitió sonreír antes de que todo se volviera negro.

El puño de la susodicha había sido rápido y certero, haciendo que su amiga cayera sobre sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo, otra vez, en medio de los aplausos de los transeúntes. Sakura no agradeció los halagos, simplemente guardaba silencio, esperaba que pensaran que era una especie de intervención urbana o algo tonto que se había dado de sorpresa, para que nadie sospechara que en realidad llevaba a su amiga al Hospital.

Y Sai observó todo desde el techo, incapaz de detener la operación porque ya estaba casi convencido que el enigma de la libreta de Ino no eran más que tonterías.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autorísima:** Ya habiéndome disculpado por la demora, vengo a comentar algo de lo que hice(?) Tenten siempre será una de mis personajes secundarias favoritas que utilizaré si necesito una aparición, al igual que Kiba, pero Tenten es un _must_ jaja Los que leyeron Puerca notaran un hecho que también pasó en esta historia, podríamos decir que La detective del amor sucede en el futuro de Puerca.

Muchas gracias a todos los comentarios bonitos que me llegaron en el primer capítulo.

Muchos besos, RP.


End file.
